Kakashi and Iruka! Love?
by I'mSecretlyANinjaTimeLord
Summary: First Fanfiction Effort! Will a romance spark between the stubborn pair of ninja? Kakashi and Iruka go on a mission together and trouble ensues as love gets in the way... a lot. **After around 3 years I'm finally getting back into writing, and this will be redone and completed!** .
1. CH1 - Open Your Eyes

It's been three years since i stopped writing, and so almost five since I started this story, but I'm finally getting back to it! I'm going to redo it, because I feel I've came along quite far since i stared writing :P I hope you enjoy the changes and enjoy the story when it's finally done!  
Thanks for sticking with me, if you still enjoy it now, then you guys are true fans and deserve and honorable mention so give me reviews and I'll thank you next chapter 3 Be cool and keep reading bro :D

Also, the chapter names will change, except the first, that's how you'll know if it's been updated or amended :)

Chapter one - Open Your Eyes  
-

"Hey Kakashi! What re you doing up there?!" Kakashi, startled by Naruto calling to him, jumped a little, and almost fell from the tree in which he was perched. He had been day dreaming. In particular, he had been dreaming of the long-term object of his hearts desire.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Kakashi called back to the blonde, "Sorry, I was reading!"  
The silver-haired jonin turned to Naruto, and finished his sentence with his usual smile.

"Well, could you put your book down?" Naruto asked, "Sakura will be here soon Sensei!"

"Nah! I think I'll keep reading till the others get here!" He gave another smile.

"Others?" Naruto asked, the shock evident in his voice, "Is there more than just out team then?"

"Yep."

Naruto waited for Kakashi to finish what he was saying, but it never came, "Erm, who?"

"Umino Iruka is to join us!"

"Yeah! Iruka-Sensei is awesome!" Naruto yelled, joy clearly beaming from his face.

"I'm sure he is(!)" Kakashi said, his voice laced with a slight hint of sarcasm. The silver-haired shenobi turned away from Naruto and once again slipped into dreaming, of Iruka! It came as a unpleasant and surprise when Sakura appeared and interrupted his thoughts, for the second time that morning.

"Hey boys!" She said cheerily, the she turned her attention to Kakashi, "Kakashi, Iruka-Sensei is going to meet us at the gate on the west side of Konohagakure, okay?"

"Sure." Kakashi replied. _"Oh God! How can I restrain myself around him for such a length of time! How am I going to do this? I'll only speak to him when it's absolutely necessary!"_ He thought.

The three ninja headed straight to the gate where they were expecting to meet the teacher. When they arrived Iruka still wasn't there, so their conversations and daydreams continued as they waited for the chunin. After little more than five minutes Kakashi was growing impatient with, what he assumed to be a little anxiety.  
"Didn't Iruka say he'd be here by now?" Kakashi moaned, "We've already given him extra time just getting here!"

"Don't be such a hypocrite Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled, despite trying not to do s. The pink haired girl scowled at her Sensei-turned-team mate, who just sighed, letting it slide off him like nothing. Naruto held in a snigger as his team acted like mother and son, then, out of nowhere, Iruka had appeared in the centre of the group. He startled Sakura by doing so, and she had proceeded in thumping him a few times before composing herself once more.  
But Sakura had sent Iruka flying, into Kakashi, who made an attempt to catch him, but the sheer embarrassment hindered him a little and his footing faltered as the brunette landed in his arms.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Iruka apologised happily, "I had a few things to do for the Lady Hokage!" The chunin explained.

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei! Kakashi is always late, we'd be waiting for him, if he wasn't abnormally early for a change!" A certain loud blonde announced, shaming Kakashi a little, he was a ninja, and should be punctual, at least more than he was.

"HEY!" Kakashi called in objection.

Iruka giggled a little, "Thanks Naruto, that makes me seem great! So are we ready to go Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi just gawked at the chunin, shocked that he was even speaking to him, "Yes." He finally answered with a cheeky smile, "We have a mission in the Land of Rice Paddies. We have to escort Princess Ako home to the Land of Waves from the Land of Rice Paddies. So we have a long journey ahead." The former ANBU sighed.

"I'll say!" Iruka laughed, "Well I'm ready when you all are." He said bearing the same smile he had adorned on his face since arriving, but that was alright, it was one of Kakashi's favourite smiles, the kinds that melted his heart.

* * *

Sundown of the first day seemed to arrive quicker than that of a usual day; perhaps it was the excitement of a mission; or the anxiety Iruka caused to bubble in Kakashi's tummy. Either way the team had travelled far and now that darkness had crept up on Kakashi quite unaware, he had decided it was time to find a place to rest. Finding a small but covered clearing in the forest they were travelling through, they each pitched a small tent around a warm fire Kakashi had lit. Before long, Naruto and Sakura had gone off for a bit of light sparring to keep alert, leaving Kakashi in the exact position he did not want to be in: alone with Iruka!

The situation seemed tense for both, uncomfortably sat around a fire. "So...erm...Kakashi, how are you?" Iruka asked trying the relieve the tension that was rife in the air.

"I... am good, thank you Iruka-san." Kakashi, feeling he should talk to Iruka as little as possible so as to avoid any more awkward situations. He did not even feel it would be a good idea to return the question, so the two shenobi sat in the unavoidable awkwardness they seemed doomed to endure until Naruto and Sakura returned for supper.

"I may die of embarrassment after this but... I-bought-some-vegetables-and-thought-you-might-like-to-enjoy-some-roasted-veg-with-me and I don't know if you like them but if you do great!" Kakashi looked up at Iruka who was blushing deeply, but staring hopefully at the silver-haired jonin. With the cutest look Kakashi had seen, he was desperately trying not to just kiss the younger on the spot.

_"How could he be embarrassed?_" Kakashi thought to himself, _"He is so fucking cute, I wish I could kiss him, or even tell him how cute I think he is..._" He popped out of his daydream and quickly realised that he hadn't answered the brunette, "Yeah, that'd be great Iruka-san!" The tall haired one answered with what could have been a smile, but the mask he wore made it hard to tell.

As Iruka cooked the vegetables, Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off the beautifully domestic sight before him, although, the thought of settling down terrified him, but perhaps, if it was with Iruka, Kakashi could manage. The moon rose and night fell as Iruka served the roasted vegetables.

"Kakashi, take a plate, these are ready!" Iruka instructed politely. The older ninja took a plate and waited to be served the food that had made him drool for the last 20 minutes by the man who also had made him drool, but perhaps for a while longer. When his plate was full Kakashi cautiously lowered his mask, unveiling perfect features the brunette, who, captivated by Kakashi's insanely pale and perfect face, froze, staring at the older man.

"Thanks Iruka-san." Kakashi said, starting on the meal he had been patiently waiting for. It took a second before Kakashi realised that Iruka was gawking at him! It was making him uncomfortable, was he that shocking to look at? He put his plate down, stupidly reaching over the flames, burning himself.

"Argh!" He yelled and jumped back, dropping the plate. He held the damaged limb close to his chest. How could he! How could the great Copycat Ninja do something so silly as getting burned on a clear flame, one he knew was there because he put it there himself!

Iruka returned to Earth when Kakashi yelped, "Kakashi-san! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" He cried, frantically worried about the paler man. He pulled Kakashi's wrist to him in a vain attempt to examine it. "Let me see!" He commanded sternly, his inner teacher seeping through his ninja exterior.

"No!" Kakashi moaned childishly, as though he was reacting to the teacher in Iruka's voice by acting like the pre-genin that it was usually aimed at, and he snatched his hand away from the prying ninja's grasp, "Leave it alone!" he continued to moan, "It's fine! Don't touch!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare you have the most delicate face I've ever seen!" He began to blush as he thought how long he might have been staring, "I got distracted..."

"What?" Had Kakashi heard that right? Did he distract Iruka? Did Iruka call him delicate?

"I, err... never mind!" The tanned man's face now beet red.

"What did you mean Iruka-san?" Kakashi tried to say, still in a bit of shock.

"You're trembling, I can... hear it in your breathing." Iruka said. The chunin lifted one hand from Kakashi's wrist, leaning on it, still trying to see the injury Kakashi had sustained himself. Iruka's hand, unfortunately could not have been at a worse position. It was holding him up beside Kakashi's trembling legs, which twitched, knocking the tanned brunette forward, his lips landing almost perfectly on top of Kakashi's...

* * *

This any better you wonderful reader people? I hope it is :) Review for me my lovelies :P xx


	2. Things You Hear In The Night

**Kakairu - Love?**

**Chapter Two - Things You Hear In The Night**

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock! It may not have been no purpose, but Iruka had kissed him! Neither of the two ninja knew how to react, but neither reacted so both pulled away, Kakashi, with tears in his eyes.

K: "Iruka-Sensei! What jus-did you... mean it?"

I: "NO! I, err… I'm so sorr-…"

Before Iruka could finish his sentence, Kakashi pushed Iruka away. Somehow Iruka was sent flying backwards. He collided with a tree, and one of it's branches cut into his back. Kakashi, shocked, even more now but what has just happened, looked up at Iruka and realized what had happened. He realized that through his anger, Kakashi and infused his chakra with his hands, and that it was him that had done this to Iruka. At that moment Naruto and Sakura returned.

S: "Oh my god! Iruka-Sensei1 What happened?"

N: "Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?"

K: "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Iruka!"

S: "What happened Kakashi? What didn't you mean to do?!"

K: "Errmmm… he caught me off guard… and I pushed him, flying, into that tree…"

S: "How?!"

K: "I accidentally fused my chakra with my arms…?"

S: "What! How could you?!"

Sakura ran to help Naruto, who was lifting Iruka. Kakashi tried to help, but Sakura and Naruto didn't let him. They took Iruka to his tent and took off all of his clothes that would get in the way of Sakura treating him. Naruto lay him down on his stomach and Sakura began to treat Iruka's injuries.

S: "Naruto can you go to my tent and get me some water, alcohol, bandages and two pieces of cloth please?"

N: "Yeah, course Sakura!"

Naruto hurried to Sakura's tent.

S: "You know, you look better with the mask off Kakashi-San."

Kakashi gasped, now realizing he had not pulled his mask back up to cover his face. He put it back in it's place, covering the face that Iruka had seen hurt him, hiding it like it ought to be.

K: "Can I help in anyway? In anyway at all Sakura?"

S: "Yes actually. When Naruto returns with the things I need, Iruka-Sensei I need you to get onto your knees, okay?"

I: "… yes …"

S: "I'll give you a cloth to bite, but Iruka, you're going to need something else to hold onto, so just sit in front of him Kakashi, hug him, or just let him hug you, okay?"

K: "Yes, of course, anything to help."

Naruto returned and gave Sakura the things she asked for, he then left and went to bad, he was beat after a long night of training. As Sakura prepared the items, Kakashi took of his body warmer, revealing a body as thin, pale and defined as his face. He sat in front of Iruka. Iruka propped himself up and stared into Kakashi's eye. He put one of his arms under Kakashi's arms and gripped Kakashi's shoulder with his hand. Before Iruka could do the same with his other arm, Kakashi took his hand, clasping their fingers, Kakashi then started to stroke the back of Iruka's hand with his thumb. Iruka was blushing.

S: "Right, Iruka, I'm about to pour this alcohol into the open, are you ready?"

Iruka bit down on the cloth Sakura had given him. He rested his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut, and Sakura started.

Kakashi sat through half an hour of the hurt that was Iruka wincing in pain, until he finally fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. When Kakashi and Sakura had finished wrapping Iruka's wound, they sat outside his tent, in the warmth o the campfire.

K: "Sakura, if you love someone… how do you know, if they love you back?"

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, stunned by the fact he had came out with such a question to her. She looked around to see if Iruka and Naruto were definitely asleep, and then turned back to Kakashi.

S: "You love… Iruka-Sensei… don't you, Kakashi?'

Kakashi looked up at Sakura, he was a little shocked. He looked at the ground, taking off his mask, gloves and headband. Sakura had never seen him so bare.

K: "Is it that obvious?"

S: "No! I just have a good eye for these things."

K: "Do you think Iruka knows?"

S: "Honestly… No."

Kakashi sighed and looked back at up Sakura.

S: "But, I think it's because… he is as blind as you."

Kakashi stared at Sakura, wondering what she meant.

S: "Night! I'm off to bed!"

Kakashi pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top. He sighed, and Sakura before she went into her tent looked back at Kakashi. In the light of the campfire, she could see a delicate trail of tears rolling down his cheek. Sakura stopped looking at him and went into her tent, leaving Kakashi alone and crying.

Kakashi stood up and paced around the dimming fire. When he stopped he was outside Iruka's tent, so he sat inside the tent at the entrance, cross-legged and nervous.

K: "Iruka. I am so sorry. And I wish I had the stomach or the heart to say this to you when you were awake Iruka-Sensei, but I can't seem to find the words. I get all nervous and self-conscious… because you are so perfect, and I'm not, and I know you could never want me, but that won't stop me loving you. Even if you hate me, I still will love you, if you didn't want me, I'd still want you beca-…"

Kakashi broke into tears.

K: "Because I love you Iruka. I love you so much that when I imagine you not being in my life it hurts. I love you so much that I know that I'd die without you in my life…"

Kakashi took a deep breath, and slowly moved over Iruka. Kakashi kissed Iruka as he lay still and motionless on the floor. He decided that he was going to leave Iruka in peace and left the tent.

Iruka sat up as Kakashi left.

I: "I love you too Kakashi!"

Iruka whispered hopefully into the night, wishing Kakashi would hear.


	3. Because Of You

**Kakairu - Love?**

**Chapter Three - Because of You**

Kakashi stopped just outside his tent and turned to face Iruka's. He thought ha had heard someone, but he figured it was the wind blowing through the remains of what was the campfire. He climbed into his tent, with ease and lay down. He stared at the top of his tent and thought about what he was going to do, considering his situation with Iruka. Kakashi drifted off into a unsounded sleep and began to dream…

**Dream**

_K: "Iruka please don't die! Don't leave me! I love you, I can't live without you! Please! Stay alive!"_

_Kakashi was crying, holding Iruka in his arms. Kakashi felt the heat leaving Iruka's body. It felt like he was absorbing it, killing Iruka._

_I: "I love you too Kakashi! And I can't believe I'll never get to spend anytime with you, that is, if you would have wanted to?_

_K: "Still blushing? Of course I WANT to, and we WILL get to spend time together! The rest of our lives if you want! Just hang on!"_

_Iruka smiled at Kakashi, who held him tighter. Gradually Kakashi could feel Iruka's heartbeat slow down, until Kakashi could no longer feel Iruka's gentle heartbeat on his chest. He could no longer feel Iruka squeezing back he could only feel Iruka's lifeless arms slide down his back and hang still. He could feel his own heart pounding, calling for Iruka to come back! He could feel his own heart split in two!_

**Dream End**

Kakashi woke up in a cold sweat. His silvery mop of hair was sticking to his face an the tears he had shed when he was dreaming blended in with the sweat pouring from his forehead. It was still dark, so Kakashi hadn't been sleeping for very long. He could feel his heart pounding, like it was in his dream.

_K: "Was that real? Did that happen?!"_

As the thought crossed his mind, Kakashi's breathing got heavier and he sprang to his feet. The idea was terrifying, Kakashi couldn't bear it, so he ran to Iruka's tent to make sure he was alive. He tripped over his cover and again, over the remains of the campfire, when he was outside. Kakashi abruptly halted when he got to Iruka's tent.

_What if he was dead?_

_K: "Please don't be dead! Be okay, please! Be alive!"_

Kakashi slowly opened Iruka's tent. He was immensely relieved to find alive and safe. Kakashi turned sand staggered away. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but Kakashi collapsed, he couldn't breathe and he could hardly move. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground, he was on all fours. He tucked his head into his knees and rested his forehead on the ground. He was hiding his pain and holding back tears. Sakura could a noise coming from outside her tent that startled her. She peeked out her tent, saw Kakashi crippled over on the ground, and ran to help him.

S: "Kakashi! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Kakashi didn't answer her. He just coughed and giving into the pain, he let the tears silently fall from his eyes.

S: "Kakashi, please answer me! Naruto! Come and help me lift Kakashi to his tent! Kakashi please! Are you okay?!"

Naruto emerged from his tent, rubbing his eyes, but when h saw Kakashi buckled over on the ground, he ran to support Sakura. Kakashi, in immense physical and mental agony, was reluctant to move. The thought of losing Iruka was too much, his heat felt as if it was shattering into a million pieces, like it could give out on him at any moment. Naruto managed to get Kakashi into his tent, where Sakura sat with him. Naruto left politely, and rushed back to his tent to sleep.

S: "Kakashi? Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong."

Kakashi fell onto his side, his arms fell from being wrapped around his head to covering his face. He looked up at Sakura, with red eyes.

K: "I-I… dreamt…th-that I-Iruka was… dead. And that he died in my arms."

S: "But he's okay, it was only a dream, right?"

K: "Uh-huh… I know that, but I can't bear even the thought of losing him!"

Sakura had never realized Kakashi could feel so many emotions. She was shocked that he was revealing them so willingly to her.

S: "But you won't lose him!"

K: "Yeah… because I don't have him to lose him, and I never will."

S: "Oh Kakashi! You never know, you might get him one day!"

K: "It's alright, you don't have to cheer me up, I'll be okay when we get home and I'm not around him so often.

S: "But it can't always be like that, what if you get closer to him? I never knew you even thought of people as more than accomplices."

K: "I'll try not to get too close. And normally I don't, but I can't help but open up to him, I can't help wanting him to be closer to me!"

Sakura sighed. She knew this was going to make the rest of them mission a lot harder. She felt so bad for Kakashi, she knew exactly how he felt, but didn't know how to fix it.

K: "Please don't tell anyone Sakura!"

Sakura nodded, as she realized why Kakashi had asked that of her. He would have been stripped of his ninja title. She looked at Kakashi. He had caught his breath and was now lying with his back facing her. She put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and he jumped. Sakura was clueless about what to do and she felt so bad. She wanted to stay, but left Kakashi alone.

Sakura sat by the remnants of the campfire and relaxed for a few moments until Iruka appeared beside her.

S: "Iruka-Sensei! You scared me!"

I: "Sorry…"

S: "That's okay. How is your back?"

I: "It feels a lot better, thanks!"

Iruka smiled at Sakura and looked at his feet, just as Kakashi had done when he was sat with her.

I: "Sakura, can I ask you something?"

S: "Certainly!"

I: "Does Kakashi-Sensei hate me?'

S: "What! No! W hat made you think that?"

I: "It's just he seems to be avoiding me, and well I like him and I do wish he wouldn't.'

S: "Hang on you like him, or you _like_ him?"

I: "Errmmm…"

Iruka blushed as he muttered unsure whether he should confess to Sakura, his feelings for Kakashi.

I: "I heard you talking earlier and he was talking about someone, who was it?

S: "Depends."

I: "On…?|

S: "Your answer."


	4. Should I Say Or Not?

**Kakairu - Love?**

**Chapter our - Should I Say or Should I Not?**

Iruka sat, stunned and bewildered, staring at Sakura as she walked away from him.

S: "Sakura, wait! What does that mean?! … Sakura … Wait!"

Even though he had heard Kakashi when he was spilling his heart out, in his mind Iruka was convinced he was talking about someone else, and he was not sure whether or not it was a dream. Iruka sighed, giving in and hoping he was not about to make the wrong decision.

I: "Sakura. Can I tell you something?"

Sakura turned and looked at Iruka, she was somewhat confused; why was everyone opening up to her like this?

S: "Yeah, what is it Iruka-Sensei?"

I: "Sit down, I don't want to shout it."

Sakura sat down. She could feel Iruka trembling. Sakura wondered if Iruka was cold or nervous, because he was sat out in the cold in nothing but boxers, but he could also be about to spill a big secret.

I: "I'm not sure why …"

Iruka was whispering now.

I: "… but I think I love Kakashi - san"

S: "What!"

I: "Don't tell anyone! Especially Naruto! And Kakashi, even if he loves me. WellIknowhedoesn'tbutyoucan'tkillaguyfordreaming. That'swhyiaskedaboutKakashiIreallyhopedhewastalkingaboutme…!"

Sakura looked at Iruka. Iruka had asked the same as Kakashi, for the same reason. She was completely overwhelmed and confused by Iruka's rambling about how Kakashi didn't love him, even though Sakura knew he did.

I: "What should I do?! What if Kakashi finds out and hates me?! Sakura! Please! What do I do?

S: "I don't really know. Maybe you could try talking to him? Incase you haven't noticed my relationship reputation isn't all that good."

Iruka had no idea what to do, he still blushed whenever Kakashi smiled at him. He was too shy to confront Kakashi about his feelings, heck, he couldn't even face them himself.

*

For a few moments Iruka sat, until a surge of confidence overtook him. He decided that he was going to tell Kakashi about his feelings, even if Kakashi hadn't been talking about him.

_I: "So how am I going to do this? Great! Errmmm…I could go in and kiss him! No, too forward for me! I know! Nah, oh wait, I should just go in and tell him! Yeah! That's it, okay here I go…"_

Iruka stood up and paced by Kakashi's tent for a moment to calm down. He was just about to enter when…

N: "Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing?"

… Naruto popped his head out of his tent, scaring away Iruka's confidence.

I: "Err… Just pacing. Can't sleep is all."

N: "Oh, okay! Well could you not read or something? You're 'pacing' woke me up."

I: "Oh… Yeah… Okay…"

Iruka sauntered over to his tent, now rather depressed, and lay in his bed.

_I: "Damn Naruto! I was really going to do that!"_


	5. Arrival

**Kakairu - Love?**

**Chapter Five - Princess, We're Here!**

**(A/N : Another rather short chapter : P)**

Iruka woke at 6 o'clock, like always. He poked his head out to see that only Kakashi was awake. As he pulled back into his tent, he remember ed the dream he had that night. Teenage versions of Kakashi and himself got 'lost' together in the forest. It got a little and hot in steamy and Iruka got horney and woke himself up. Iruka decided he was going to go for a wash. He popped out of his tent and caught his foot on the strap of his rucksack that lay on the ground. Kakashi turned just in time to see Iruka's shocked face and catch him in his lap. Kakashi looked down, and caught a glimpse of a large white scar across Iruka's slender, tanned back, but before the sudden rush of anger Kakashi felt, could properly settle in, Iruka was gone, running off into the forest. Kakashi followed.

* * *

Iruka sat his things on a dry boulder and slowly revealed his naked body, hopping into the river, which he had decided was the most private place to clean himself, but he was completely oblivious to Kakashi's lurking presence hidden in the trees. Then again, Kakashi had made a daily activity out of sitting in the tree outside of Iruka's classroom, and Iruka never noticed then either. Kakashi looked down and saw Iruka's insanely perfect ass. He almost was ready to jump out of the tree and bite the smooth skin of Iruka little cheeks. Although it would have been amusing, in a strange, perverted sort of way, to see Iruka's reaction, Kakashi thought it would be best if he went back to camp.

* * *

When Iruka returned Naruto and Sakura were packing up. Kakashi had already finished.

K: "We better hurry, we are expected to be there today, we don't want to be late."

Iruka could sense that was a dig, aimed at him, so he quickly packed up his equipment, and comfortably set his mood to depressed.

K: "Is everyone ready to leave?'  
I: "Alm-"  
N: "Yeah!"  
K: "Great! Let's go."  
I: "Wait! Kakashi! Hold on a few seconds!"  
K: "Oh! Sorry Iruka. Could you hurry?"

Iruka hung his head and finalized his packing, when the squad set out Iruka straggled along at the back.

N: "Errmmm…" Naruto looked back at his sensei, "Does anyone know what's wrong with Iruka-kun?"  
S: "No."  
K: "I don't either.'

_S: "I hope they believed that and this better hit Kakashi in the face."  
__K: "I hope it wasn't me!"_

N: "But one of you has to know! I mean, Kakashi, does it have to do with why he was pacing outside your tent last night? Or Sakura, could it be to do with what you two were talking about?"  
K: "Why was he pacing outside my tent last night?"  
N: "I think he wanted to tell you something, but I guess it wasn't that important if you didn't talk to him."  
K: "Oh… okay…"  
S: "Well all we talked about was how bad the scar across his back would be."  
K: "Speaking of scars, how'd he get that big one across his back?"  
N: "Oh…'K: "Naruto?"  
N: "Errmm…"  
K: "Please, tell me!"  
N: "He was protecting me from an attack. Mizuki threw a shuriken at me and Iruka-Sensei jumped over me and it stabbed him in that back. That happened like almost four years ago thought, I hadn't even graduated from the academy yet!"  
K: "Well, it's not like I see Iruka topless very often now is it, that's the first time I've seen that scar."  
N: "Suppose not, hah!"

_S: "You wish you did though Kakashi!"_

Naruto and Kakashi walked on and Sakura slowed down to console Iruka!

S: "What's eating ya?"  
I: "Nothing. Why?"  
S: "Don't 'nothing' me! It' s so obvious something is wrong that even Naruto noticed!"  
I: "Oh…"  
S: "Yeah, 'oh…'!"  
I: "I was going to tell Kakashi last night, but I chickened out! And then Kakashi was real nasty this morning and I feel really bad now! I don't even know why I feel so upset!"

_S: '' Iruka-Sensei, you are so stupid sometimes"_

Sakura sighed as Iruka hung his head once more.

K: "Oh for fuck sake! Will you move it Iruka!"

The anger in Kakashi's voice toward Iruka made him feel like Kakashi had just threw a thousand kunai at him, but Iruka hurried none the less.

* * *

K: "See that village in the distance? That's our destination."  
N: "Cool!"  
S: "How long until we get there?:  
K: "If Iruka could keep up it would only take like 15 minutes."  
I: "I can keep up…." Whispered Iruka.  
K: "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you Iruka."  
I: "I CAN KEEP UP!"

Iruka zoomed past, and shortly after Naruto followed, thinking it would be fun, but before Kakashi could chase after the sexy tan ninja, Sakura grabbed him.

S: "Why are you being so mean to Iruka-kun? It's really hurting him!"  
K: "I don't know… I mean, well…" Kakashi sighed, "Sorry…"  
S: "You better be! Now let's go."

Sakura and Kakashi caught up with Naruto, but he hadn't caught up with Iruka. He was too far ahead and they assumed he was at the village already and continued toward their destination.


End file.
